


Dttwt x Dttiktok

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), TikTok - Fandom, Twitter - Fandom
Genre: Dttiktok - Freeform, Dttwt - Freeform, TikTok, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Dttwt / dttiktok
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Dttwt x Dttiktok

“Guys I can feel it in my ears, it’s aching since the morning.. I don’t think he’s fine when my ears feel in pain it means something is wrong.” Dttiktok whined crying over George who was just crying in a twitch live.

“Let me take a picture of this” Dttwt spoke at he got his phone out to take a pic “aaaand here, time to caption it” Dttwt began to whistle.

“Do you think this is a joke? HE CRYING!” Dttiktok held a fist near Dttwt face. 

“And what you gonna do about it punchy me like last time and get made fun of?” Cupped Dttwt their own face in their own hands to look at them with a ‘are sure about what you thinking’.

“HEY WE MAKE FUN OF YOU TOO, YOU GUYS ARE WEIRD TOO” argued Dttiktok.

“Woah chill, says the one that doesn’t understand cc boundary” replied Dttwt.

“Says the person that encourage toxic behavior under people tweet” pointed out Dttiktok.

They both gave the others glares and silence arrises. A sudden sound of notification rises from both.

“Hmm, Ey you can thank me for the following later” winked Dttwt.

“No problem but thank me for the content” said Dttiktok as they left.


End file.
